Frock
Frock is the Absolute of the Eastern Sector of Hell. His weapon is an urumi named Notched Restraint. Appearance Frock is a dark red demon with large horns that come out of his forehead and protrude upward. His hair is swept to one side and a pale pink. His eyes are cobalt/blue. Fock's uniform is a double-breasted frock, a white collared shirt with a red tie. He wears heeled knee-high boots and black trousers. Henshin Frock's henshin is a black leather coat, a black belted collar, a black cincher, black leather thigh-high boots and shorts. He wears black gloves that reach to his elbows. Personality Though he is known to be ruthless and cruel, he is extremely sociable to the other demons and especially so to the higher-ranked ones. Still, that doesn’t stop him from coming off as a bit of an asshole to the lower ranks as he pushes them to their limits and sadistically punishes those who refuse to bend to his will. He’s quite a bit of a bragger and enjoys the company of others more than being alone in his office with paperwork. Despite this, he is very strict with the rules and works hard to keep everything efficient. He can be a bit hasty, and jumps to conclusions quickly. He will not tolerate laziness or lack of effort. He’s not at home as often as one would think and isn’t particularly loyal to his love live, thus he is not bound to anyone but his work and his own military. Background Frock grew up in an extravagant demon family run by a very military-based guideline. Strict, diligent, and straightforward were his father’s teachings and he holds to those morals still. He holds a lot of respect for his family and his close friends. Through this, he became an Absolute by tearing his way to the top, be it through ruthless cunning or bloodshed most of the demons under him were never too clear. However, he rules over the Eastern section of Hell with an iron fist and great deal of punishment to those who defy him. In the Eastern Side, he has accumulated a large and extremely disciplined army, run a bit more strictly than the one of Daten City. Unlike Daten, however, he has a special force of highly trained Berserkers. Fudoshi held his place in his army as General of the Berserker Force and Frock’s second-in-command, responsible for training his army and making sure they were all disciplined, before he was asked to relocate to Daten where he was needed. Frock sent him to Daten so Cincher could have an army to compare to his own, because he feels that they are highly lacking. Abilities Gallery Trivia * He absolutely loves tea and coffee and will prefer that over expensive whiskey any day. * Highly dislikes clutter in his office because it will remind him that he has a lot of paperwork, but if he didn’t have a housekeep his home would be an absolute mess. * Grew up with two younger siblings, a pair of twins. He has a love-hate relationship with them. * Loves to dance, in any way possible, and is actually rather good at it. He will dance to literally any music. * After-hours he loves to play around and be less strict, but his mood can easily be ruined if something bad happens and he will be even more or an asshole. * I prefer to use the term “He likes to play with his food” when it comes to punishment. Category:Demons Category:NPCs